hcr2fandomcom-20200214-history
Cups
Cups are small sets of 1 to 4 races on separate tracks within a fixed location. At the end of each race, you are awarded points based on your finishing position. NOTE: The game calculates time to many hundredths of a second, but it only displays 3 100ths of a second in the placement results to avoid visual clutter. If you appear to have the exact same time as someone above or below you in your final position, but are not tied, then this is why. * 1st place: 3 points * 2nd place: 2 points * 3rd place: 1 point * 4th place: 0 points These points are tallied at the end of the cup, and the person with the most points is declared the winner. You also receive a bonus amount of coins (typically +350) for a victory. Racing the Cups You race a cup by tapping the “Race” button in the “Cups” menu. The currently displayed cup will be the one you are scheduled to race. The different cups are unlocked upon reaching different player ranks. For example; If you are Bronze III you will not yet be able to race in the cups that require Gold II ranking. To unlock additional cups, you will need to race the cups available to you until you have gained enough experience to rank up to the appropriate level. You may also freely race any cup (or track within a cup) that you have unlocked in time trial mode. Simply scroll down on the “Cups” menu until you come to the time trial section, and choose your favourite track to set a blazing fast time on! Please note that racing cups in time trial will not count towards increasing your player rank. The only way to do that is to race the scheduled, ranked cups. List of all Cups Note: All lengths for the tracks were measured with the Racing Truck, as a reference. Season Exclusive Cups These are the cups that are unlocked on reaching Legendary and thereby unlocking Seasons. Season exclusive Cups are the extra Cups that one gets to play alongside the normal Cups picked for the season. September 2019 Season exclusive Cups include : * Challenger Cup *Countryside Cup *Dirty Rally *Cup in the Woods *Bumpy Ride Cup *Forest Cup *Alligator Cup *Boggy Road *Downhill Trials *Rocky Road Cup *Mountain Bridges *First Snow *Winter Cup *Downhill Cup *Stormrider Cup *Glacier Cup *Hub Cap Cup *Travel Cup *Bill's Circuit *Cup of City Water *Finger Travels *Paradise Bay *Death Mountain *Deep Driving *Deep Diving *It's Mine! *Miner's Mile * * * * Daily Wins Every day you will be given the opportunity to unlock a red chest inside the “Cups” menu. This is unlocked after you have placed first on 10 separate tracks. This does not need to be all done in one sitting, or even within the same cup (which is not even possible). If you come first in only one race out of three inside a cup, that will still count as one win towards your total. If you don't finish unlock the red chest at this one day you can still go on at the next day because the amount of chest that you can unlock will stack up to a maximum 3 chests, so if you don't unlock the red chest still after 3 days you just have to finish one of the chests and the next chest will become unlockable by finishing 10 more tracks as the first. Category:Stubs